


Meant to Be Yours

by PrincessJaqulineChess1031



Category: Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, I'm on a Hethers kick, Implied Kidnapping, Insanity, Jealousy, Kinda based off that one song from Heathers?, Possessive Behavior, Song: Meant to Be Yours (Heathers), They're adults, but like he's still evil and crazy, he's not a good guy, seriously, what other fics?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:19:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessJaqulineChess1031/pseuds/PrincessJaqulineChess1031
Summary: Sigyn faces the boy she loved once upon a time, finding only darkness in his place. {Implied/Past Kidnapping, and One-sided obsession are basically the basis for this, just so you know. This is not a happy ending for Varian fic, letting you know.}





	Meant to Be Yours

“Come on,” Varian said, slipping his arms around her shoulders. Sigyn tried to look away from him, but his grip was tight. He reached over and placed a sloppy kiss to her cheek, a smile in the action. It wasn’t rushed but it wasn’t prolonged either – it was the kind of kiss one would give to someone they felt comfortable with. Once upon a time, she would have been excited by that action.

He pulled away a little, whispering into her neck.

“All is forgiven, sweetheart,” he said, reaching to play with her hair. Sigyn shivered softly, praying he didn’t notice, because that might set him off. It didn’t work apparently, because the next thing he did was laugh quietly, pulling her tighter as if to comfort her. “Don’t be frightened, love. I’m not going to hurt you – I’d never hurt you!”

 _Aside from kidnapping me,_ she thought.

“I mean, I get why you’re scared,” he continued. His voice was still strange – tender and soft against her skin, talking like they were lovers and she wasn’t his victim. Why? Why was he doing this? Didn’t he hate her? Hadn’t he wanted her dead ever since they were fourteen? It’s been ten years, and never once has he dared to treat her like this.

“We’ve been after each other for years!” Varian said. “Gotten pretty close to killing the other once or twice – but, but then I realized you never _really_ meant it.”

The sound of her mother’s screams and a flash of her sister’s face came to mind. No. She had meant everything she had ever done to stop him, but she didn’t dare speak that.

“It’s that pesky family of yours,” he said. His voice was more venomous now, closer to the one she remembered, the one that still haunted her dreams. “They’re keeping you away from me! Put those silly thoughts in your head, made you do all those things.”

He smiled at her again, his eyes crinkling. “But don’t worry, sweetheart, I don’t hold it against you! Like I said, I’ve forgiven you for everything!”

He placed another wet kiss to her cheek. Sigyn noticed that he never once asked if she forgave _him_. He probably assumed she did. He assumed a lot of things about her.

He pulled away finally, that same sickly sweet and frightening smile etched into his features. Sigyn noted his eyes – wild and excited and filled to the brim with what she could only call _insanity._ Sigyn felt her stomach drop to her knees; Varian had finally done the very thing she accused him of – _he had lost his mind._

When they were fourteen, Sigyn had first looked into his eyes and gotten swept up in a sea of light blue, his genius and his smile giving her a first taste of young love. But now at twenty-four, she still saw a sea of blue, but this time the intelligence and kindness in them was hidden behind a wall of wild fireworks reminding her that boy she met was gone – replaced by this madman. She couldn’t find any of that old love for him – no, he had done far too much for her to ever love him like that again, but deep in her she could find pity for the boy she knew was buried deep in the blankets and blankets of the person in front of her.

“Now, come on,” Varian said. “Get dressed – we have a date!”

Sigyn’s throat stung with bile. “A-a date?”

Varian looked downright giddy as he answered. “Of course! We’ve still got work to do, sweetheart! If we’re going to be together, we’ve got to make sure that that pesky family of yours doesn’t come knocking on our door again, trying to convince you I’m the enemy.”

Our door? Where was their door, exactly anyway? This room wasn’t one from his home in Old Corona and was not from one of the various hideouts she had scoped to find him. It was somewhere foreign to her – for all she knew, she could be beyond the walls of Corona.

He stepped forward again, caressing her cheek with his gloved hand.

“They’re the _real_ enemy, sweetheart,” Varian said. He looked absolute in his testimony, honestly believing her family was after her. “Th-they don’t want you to be happy, but-but me? That’s all I want for you, sweetheart! Because, unlike them, I actually love you!”

Sigyn bit her tongue to keep from angrily firing back. Her and her family weren’t exactly always the most agreeable people, the amount of fights between them in recent memory was too numerous to count. But deep in her heart, she knew they loved her.

Varian? She knew his emotions could flip on a dime. He could wake up tomorrow and want her dead.

“They wa-want to marry you off to some Prince – what was his name, Hans?” Varian laughed hysterically. “He’s never going to love you; not like I do!”

How-how did Varian know about the possible betrothal? Not even Rapunzel knew about that yet, Dad had just told Sigyn herself last week. Sigyn’s eyes widened. Varian had been watching her.

“Oh, sweetheart, don’t look so surprised,” Varian said, dragging his finger along her jaw. “I was planning to kill you – I had to check your patterns. When I heard you were getting married, oh, sweetheart, you have no idea how _angry_ I was! I didn’t know why, until I realized that I loved you!” He gave what Sigyn supposed what he thought was a charming smile, ignoring how frightening his statement was. “It’s when I saw you crying over Hans that I realized what was going on – how your father was forcing you to be someone you’re not. And that’s when I realized I couldn’t kill you – I had to take care of you! I’m the only one who wants to let you choose.”

But her choice wasn’t him. Her choice wasn’t to love him. Her choice was serving her people. Not a life here.

He kissed her forehead and took off across the room, ripping himself from her with a deranged glint. The room was small, a bed shoved in the corner and Sigyn shivered when she realized there was only one. He really didn’t expect her to sleep next to him, did he?

Varian picked up a brown bag he had placed at the foot of the bed. He held it out to her and came closer, looking very proud as he handed it off to her.

“I managed to get some of your things!” he said. Sigyn felt disgust in her stomach. He had planned it out enough to take her things – that would explain the various items that had gone missing in the last week. He must have caught onto her feelings, because his face fell. “Do-do you not like your things, sweetheart? I can always find you some different dresses from somewhere.”

Sigyn quickly shook her head and clutched the bag tightly to her chest. If this was all she had of home for the moment, she would defend it.

“No-no!” she said hurriedly. “I love them! Thank you – you-you didn’t have to get them.”

That smile returned to him and Sigyn felt her body release a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Now come on, sweetheart!” Varian said. He pulled her over to a door in the corner, revealing it to be a small room. Perhaps once it had been a closet. He placed another of his sloppy kisses on her cheek. “Get dressed for sleep! We have a big day tomorrow.”

He gently pushed her inside and shut the door, and Sigyn’s heart clenched.

_This was very bad._

**Author's Note:**

> THINGS TO KNOW:  
> 1) Varian is grown-up, but still evil and crazy and stuff.  
> 2) Sigyn and him are not a couple -- Sigyn is scared to hell and back by him at this point.  
> 3) Varian's behavior in this fic is unacceptable, so if I ever come back to this, he won't get a happily ever after, because he freaking jet skied over the line in this one-shot.  
> 4) Sigyn is Rapunzel's sister, and this was written for me to establish her. In a fic I might do, she'll be younger and different than the version here.  
> 5) This is totally based on 'Meant to be Yours' from Heathers: The Musical, which while messed up is just impossible not to listen too on repeat.   
> 6) The Prince Hans might be Frozen Hans? IDK, it was the first name that came to mind, so, think what you will.  
> I hope y'all enjoyed? IDK, Varian was terrible so I kinda don't enjoy it myself, but? This was written after a really bad day and I just wanted to write something, and I was shocked to discover I wrote this. It's really bad and I feel bad writing it and at the same time, Crazy!Varian was kinda fun to write even if I hate him for making me put my OC through this.  
> \-- Princess Chess


End file.
